Kemnebi Sunrunner
Physical Description Kemnebi is a tall male Sin'dorei ranger with chocolate skin and silken black hair with his jaw clenched firmly in the closed position. He looks a little older than his prime, the visual equivalent of a human in their late twenties, and is of a rather lithe build. His face is slightly gaunt, which accentuates his cheekbones and gives him the appearance of a strong jaw line. He wears a sort of deadpan look on his face, though, when approached will resort to funny gestures, animated facial expressions, expressive ears, and hand signals to communicate. It seems like he cannot speak, though the occasional vocalization indicates he is not mute, so there is either something wrong with him or he just chooses not to. Kemnebi likes to climb; he climbs on things and crouches like a gargoyle with his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He can sit for hours perched somewhere and not move, if one did not know any better he could be mistaken for a very lifelike statue. At times, he is aloof and almost feline in his behaviors. In normal life, Kemnebi's movements are odd, he seems almost mechanical at times and completely devoid of elven grace. In combat, however, Kem's movements are swift, sharp, cold, calculating, and precise. While he appears mostly harmless, he can be quite dangerous when he needs to be. During the day, Kemnebi usually crouches on a banister at his home, crouches on a fence by the Farstrider Lodge, or supervises a squadron of young rangers he is training. He is surprisingly good with the young rangers. Personality Kemnebi is, as one might expect, a silent individual. While he can talk he doesn't seem to have much inclination to do so, preferring silence and signing to actual speech. He has two sides of his personality, he is both a stoic individual, a protector and guardian, and an inquisitive individual whose curiosity leads him to learn about things and people. Kemnebi is a well meaning awkward elf who is fiercely loyal to those who treat him well and has little care for those that don't. For the longest time, Kem only spoke when matters were of grave importance but since he's taken on students he's been trying hard to socialize better and communicate better. History Kemnebi is afflicted with a developmental disorder of the autism spectrum. He is high functioning and intelligent but suffered from delayed speech in his youth. He was socially awkward but found a passion in bowmanship and made friends with other young archers. At one point, he even had a girlfriend. After witnessing the razing of Quel'thalas, including his girlfriend being torn limb-from-limb, Kem has developed post-traumatic stress disorder. He also had regressed mentally back to a child-like state in some areas as a result and with this regression has returned the delayed ability to speak. A friendly elf found him hiding in a tree and eventually coaxed him down, gained his trust, and took him in. After years of work, Kemnebi's made a return to normalcy; he now functions reasonably in social situations but chooses not to speak unless absolutely necessary. Often times he seems to have a sore throat and his voice cracks. Kemnebi a slight savant when it comes to archery related activities, he is good at it, it is his passion, and therefore he hyper focuses on it. What he lacks in social normalcy he has in skill. These days he still lives with the friendly elf who took him in, in a boarding house, serving as a protector for that household in addition to returning to his role as a Farstrider. The friendly elf and their family has become his family and after having lost everything in the fall, he is once again whole. A young Farstrider Dead Shot Candidate by the name of Maren Lightchaser began training under Kemnebi privately, and soon his little friend Light Shot Wynthar Dawnblaze also came to study. The household began feeding and eventually housing the young rangers, who were wards of the state living in a crowded barrack room, and soon the number of rangerlings studying under Sunrunner and living under the boarding house roof multiplied to include Nelanth Everfell, Tidanel Snowgold, and Hanathia Hawklance. Quotes "..." Trivia *Kemnebi Sunrunner was engaged to Vanessa Pyreanor, the older sister of Zandrae Pyreanor, the man who found him in his half-wild regressed state hiding up a tree. It is likely that the only reason Kemnebi didn't shoot Zan during that time was because a part of him saw Vanessa in Zan. External Links Kemnebi on battle.net ---- Category:House Pyreanor Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Farstrider Category:2016